1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition for incorporation with synthetic organic polymer fibers and products thereof, i.e., yarn, to render the synthetic fibers resistant and repellant to soiling, staining, or combinations thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Man-made fibers, such as nylon, polyethylene terephthalate, and acrylic fibers have found widespread use in the home and industry as carpets, drapery material, upholstery, and clothing. Many times, these materials are replaced not because the fabric wears out, but because of staining or soiling. Thus, to extend the usefulness of these materials, it is important to impart in these fibers properties that will enable them to resist staining and to release such soil when it is applied to the fabric.
The term "soil release", as used herein with reference to fibers, is used to describe fibers in which soil is released from the fibers. Soil release systems do not prevent soil from entering the fabric, but allow soil to leave the fabric.
The terms "stain" and "staining" as used herein with reference to fibers means discoloration of such fibers caused by contact of the fibers with a substance capable of causing discoloration.
The term "fiber" as used herein includes fibers of extreme or indefinite length (i.e., filaments) and fibers of short length (i.e., staple). The term "yarn" as used herein means a continuous strand of fibers.
The term "fabric" as used herein includes a textile structure composed of mechanically interlocked fibers or filaments. The structure can be nonwoven, woven, or knitted.
The treatment of various textile fibers with fluorochemicals to impart stain resistance or soil release has been known to those skilled in the art for many years. Staining and soiling can occur from either water-based or oil-based compositions. Many of these treatments utilize fluorochemicals in which soiling or staining is reduced by their ability to resist wetting by the staining or soiling material. A problem associated with such treatments is that their anti-soiling properties are unacceptable in today's market which requires products of the highest quality. For instance, many fabrics treated with fluorochemicals are still stained rather severely when contacted with oil, grease, or other oily substances such as suntan oil, shoe polish, and lipstick, and even water-based substances. This problem is particularly acute with furniture and carpet items. Oily substances are difficult to remove from these items by spot cleaning even when commercial cleaning materials are utilized. In addition, pretreatment of the soiled area prior to cleaning with an effective degreasing agent still does not ensure that the spot will be removed. This problem is aggravated by the fact that many of the fluorochemicals, by resisting wetting, do not allow penetration of the cleaning chemicals into the soiled area of the fabric.
Another problem associated with the use of many of the previously utilized fluorochemicals to impart stain or soil resistance to textile fibers is that many of them are ineffective under conditions imparting abrasive wear to the textile fibers. For instance, under abrasive wear, the fluorochemicals wear off the fibers, which results in fibers with little or no stain resistance or soil release abilities.
Thus, a need exists for durable stain resistant or soil release agents which are effective on textile fibers, yarns, and products thereof, even under high use conditions.